Tres Reyes en Hogwarts
by Lady Azabache Dark
Summary: En el silencio de la noche una figura oscura se aleja del 4 de Privet Drive con un bebé con una cicatriz de rayo en la frente, han pasado años y el Mundo Mágico aún se resiente de la desaparición del Niño-Que-Vivió, ahora a los 11 años Harry aparece en Hogwarts con una actitud sorprendente y ¿Con hermanos? Inteligente!Harry Poderoso!Harry Bashing AD MW GW RW HG
1. Y tomó un rumbo distinto

**¡Revisión! Alguien me ha dado ha conocer los errores , pido disculpas por los fallos que he tenido, los he arreglado y espero que todo este bien ahora.**

* * *

 **1.Y tomó un rumbo distinto...**

Era la noche de Halloween de 1981 en Gran Bretaña, niños y niñas disfrazados de fantasmas, vampiros y brujas corrían de puerta en puerta pidiendo caramelos, los muggles dirían que fue un Halloween como cualquier otro, que nada _especial_ había ocurrido ese día sin embargo para los magos tal día marcaría el fin de una de las más horribles y terribles guerras del Mundo Mágico, ese día Lord Voldemort más conocido como Quién-Tú-Sabes o El Innombrable fue a la casa de los Potter en Godric's Hollow a matar al hijo del matrimonio Potter, tras haber matado sin compasión a James y a Lily Potter, Voldemort intentó acabar con Harry, y ahí esta la palabra clave _intentó,_ nadie sabe porque ni como pero la Maldición Asesina dirigida al pequeño rebotó y dio en su lugar a Voldemort acabando _supuestamente_ con él, así fue como un bebé de poco más de un año había acabado con el mago tenebroso más poderoso de las últimas décadas.

El Mundo Mágico se regocijaba, celebraban por todo lo alto brindando por su Salvador Harry Potter El-Niño-Que-Vivió, celebraban ignorando que un niño había quedado huérfano que dos grandes personas más importante aún que dos grandes amigos habían muerto, de entre toda la celebración había un reducido grupo de personas que conscientes de la realidad no reían como los demás sino más bien lloraban por la terrible pérdida sufrida.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

En el nº 4 de Privet Drive se podía ver una imagen un tanto... peculiar, tres personas cada una muy diferente de la otra, Albus Dumbledore era un hombre **muy** mayor de larga barba blanca y centelleantes ojos azules con gafas llevaba una horrible túnica morada con estrellas naranjas que brillaban en la oscuridad, Minerva McGonagall era una mujer mayor de aspecto severo con una túnica verde oscuro y el último personaje Rubeus Hadrig era una **gigantesco** hombre de una tupida barba negra que parecía vestir con pieles de animal.

-No sé profesor Dumbledore ¿está seguro de qué quedarse con los Dursley sea lo mejor para el pequeño Harry?-preguntó Hadrig preocupado-.

-Tranquilo Hadrig, no pueden negarse a cuidar de él-dijo Dumbledore-.

-Pero Albus, una cosa es que lo acepten otra cosa es que lo vayan a cuidar bien, tu sabes bien del resentimiento de la hermana de Lily por todo lo mágico ¿y si traslada ese odio a él?-expresó angustiada Minerva-.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Minerva es su sobrino estoy seguro de que Petunia se hará cargo como es debido de Harry-dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore-.

La profesora McGonagall no parecía del todo convencida pero decidió guardar silencio, al fin y al cabo él era Albus Dumbledore no podía estar equivocado, ¿verdad?

Mientras McGonagall y Hadrig observaban, Dumbledore se acercó a la puerta y dejó en el umbral a Harry.

Tras despedirse Hadrig se subió a una moto que al lado de él parecía de juguete y salió volando, McGonagall se transformo en un gato atigrado con marcas alrededor de los ojos y se fue corriendo calle abajo, Dumbledore al quedarse solo sacó la varita y lanzó un par de hechizos a Harry y a los habitantes de la casa.

 _Es necesario_ pensó _todo por el Bien Mayor._

Al terminar se alejó de la casa y cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos se desvaneció en la nada con una sonrisa satisfecha.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

En el silencio y quietud de la noche una figura se movió en las sombras, lentamente una figura encapuchada silenciosamente y con determinación se acercó al nº4 levantó la mano y, sin varita, lanzó unos hechizos de comprobación cuando terminó cogió con cuidado y ternura al bebé, con una mano apartó unos mechones rebeldes mechones negros de la frente del niño y ahí estaba, una cicatriz con forma de rayo la evidencia de la derrota de Voldemort y el símbolo por el que Harry Potter sería mundialmente conocido.

-Hola Harry me recuerdas ¿verdad?-murmuró la figura con voz suave y melodiosa, el bebé despierto balbuceo alegre como si la entendiera y le respondiera- tranquilo **cucciolo** no dejaré que seas su marioneta. Tú seras el único dueño de tú vida, eligiras el camino que quieras recorrer y yo que estaré **siempre** a tú lado te daré las armas y el entrenamiento necesario para hacer frente a aquellos que te quieran perjudicar y, sobre todo para que puedas cambiar el Mundo Mágico para mejor.

 **Hola, hola, hola, hola...Quiero aclarar qué este es mi primer FanFic, llevo mucho tiempo leyendo FanFic así que pensé en crearme un perfil en para poder mis historias favoritas sin problemas, no pensaba hacer nada más, pero la voz de mi cabeza me dijo: "Eh, se te da bien esto de las historias por que no pruebas a escribir una a ver que tal." Bueno, pues esto es lo que ha salido, no sé como me habrá salido (seguramente no tan bien como hubiese querido) pero lo he intentado, y además me he puesto como reto terminarla tendréis noticias mías pronto (espero).**

 **¡Adiós! _Azabache._**


	2. Heredero de ¿qué?

**¡Revisión! Alguien me ha dado ha conocer los errores , pido disculpas por los fallos que he tenido, los he arreglado y espero que todo este bien ahora.**

* * *

 **2\. Heredero de ¿qu** **é?**

Han pasado 6 años desde la caída de Él-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, 6 años desde que Harry Potter fue dejado a la puerta del nº4 de Privet Drive en una fría noche de Noviembre, y han pasado 4 años desde que el Mundo Mágico se dio cuenta de que su Salvador había desaparecido tras una larga y tediosa búsqueda que llevaron a un callejón sin salida se fue perdiendo poco a poco la esperanza y a pesar de las protestas del público el Ministerio declaró las búsquedas se pararían esto no gustó a nadie pero poco se podía hacer, muchos creían que Harry Potter había muerto a manos de mortífagos, nadie sabía de donde desapareció, excepto cuatro personas.

 **Despacho del Director, Hog** **warts**

Pero Albus Dumbledore tenía la seguridad de que Harry estaba en verdad vivo, los múltiples artefactos que utilizaba para monitorear al niño seguían funcionando lo que indicaba que estaba vivo donde por desgracia no lo sabía, animó a los miembros de la Orden a no perder la esperanza y a seguir buscando sin llamar la atención.

 _Ese mocoso_ pensaba _¿dónde est_ _ará? Debería haber añadido salas anti-magos para que no quisieran llevárselo si lo encontraban, la sala de odió muggles al final tuve que desactivarla por que gastaba demasiada de mi magia para sostenerla sin el crío Potter para alimentarlas._ Suspiró profundamente. _¿Quién se lo llevó? Minerva no fue, me dejó más que claro cuándo se enteró lo disgustada que estaba, Severus tampoco pues ni siquiera tuve que intervenir para que odiara al mocoso, los demás miembros de la Orden no saben nada y no han podido ser los mortífagos pues la salas anti-Marca Oscura lo impedirían. Y no fue Remus no parecía tener idea de donde estaba Harry y su preocupación era real._

 _Solo queda seguir buscando y si no lo encuentro habrá que esperar 5 años para ponerle las manos encima a mi arma._

En una esquina alejada se encontraba el Fénix conocido como Fawkes que observaba con tristeza al hombre que pensaba la manera de manipular a los demás, él estaba esperando a la llegada de aquellos dispuestos a cambiar el mundo mágico.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La familia Regis es una de las más Antiguas y Noble ( aunque sería la más Antigua, Noble y Real Casa) familias de todos los tiempos, su historia se remonta desde antes de el tiempo de los fundadores, eran considerados realeza tanto en el Mundo Mágico como en el Mundo Muggle. De increíble inteligencia y gran poder destacaban en lo que se proponían siempre lograban sus metas sin importar el precio, en el Mundo Mágico el apellido se destacaba entre muchos otros: Maestros, Sanadores, Pocionistas, Inventores,Aventureros...

Exploraron todas las profesiones posibles, hicieron grandes avances y marcaron una historia. Con el paso del tiempo la importancia del apellido se fue perdiendo quedando solo pequeños rastros de el poder que una vez ostentaron,pocos recuerdan el poder y lo que ellos significaban, solo las Más Antiguas y Nobles Familias recordaban la importancia de los Regis y las razas mágicas recuerdan y respetan la relación entre ellos, pero su historia al igual que su cultura y tradición fueron prohibidas y olvidadas. Las mares cambian, el viento anuncia la llegada de una tormenta, el tablero de ajedrez esta listo y ni el Bando de la Luz ni el Lado de la Oscuridad están preparados para lo que tienen que enfrentar, que Madre Magia tenga compasión por ellos...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **En el Mar Jónico, Italia.**

Roccia di Re*1 era era una exuberante isla mágica que no aparecía en ningún mapa, ningún barco podía navegar por la densa niebla que siempre rodeaba la isla para aquellos pocos que lograban atravesar el banco de niebla se encontraban con unos altos y escarpados acantilados que impedían avanzar, pero detrás de todo eso se encontraba un paisaje hermoso, una flora de vivos y brillantes colores y si observabas con atención y tenías suerte podrías encontrar hermosas y mortíferas criaturas, en el centro de la isla se encontraba una gran mansión que más bien podía pasar por un pequeño castillo-fortaleza.

La Regis Palazzo completamente blanca parecía hecha de una única piedra y hubiera sido labrada a partir de ella, la isla era intrazable y completamente inaccesible la única manera de acceder a ella es un pequeño trozo de playa, solo se podía aparecer quien supiera de la isla y al aparecerse la isla alertaba de las visitas, la familia se encargo de que solo la familia (y los goblins) supiera de su existencia.

Eran las 7:45, en el comedor familiar del palazzo se encontraba desayunando una hermosa mujer, vestía una camiseta verde menta y unos pantalones azules tenía la piel pálida de alabastro, su pelo negro como la tinta suelto enmarcaba su rostro en forma de corazón, labios carnosos y pómulos altos, pero lo más llamativo sin duda era sus ojos violetas que se podía apreciar inteligencia, astucia, malicia.

Había terminado de desayunar cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió con un golpe fuerte alzó la mirada y vio como un pequeño pelinegro de ojos esmeralda entraba corriendo seguido por un niño de llamativo pelo azul con ojos color violeta, se estaban riendo tanto que les costaba correr, la mujer de nombre Andraya arqueó una ceja e iba a preguntar que había pasado cuando se oyó un grito, por la puerta apareció un niño de la misma edad que los otros dos, estaba empapado, tenía el pelo naranja y los ojos azul hielo, lanzó una mala mirada a los chicos que se seguían riendo.

-¿Sabéis no era necesario el cambio de pelo, verdad?- dijo molesto-.

-Puede que no-dijo sonriente el peliazul- pero fue divertido oír tú grito cuando te diste cuenta del cambio.

-Sí, serías un excelente soprano Aries ¿te lo has planteado alguna vez?- dijo el otro niño- Además Alex y yo intentamos despertarte varias veces.

-¿Ya empezáis con las bromas tan temprano?- preguntó Andraya que había pasado desapercibida durante la conversación-.

-¡Buenos días, Má!-dijeron a la vez-.

-Buenos días, cuccioli*2-respondió sonriente- Ven Aries, voy a deshacer el encantamiento-.

Andraya sacó su varita hizo unos movimientos sobre Aries _(que volvió a tener su pelo negro)_ y arqueó una ceja -¿Bolas Tinta?- preguntó a Harry y Alex, quienes asintieron, Andraya suspiró.

-Tendré que decirle a Damian que no vuelva a traer esas cosas, Merlín sabe en que estaba pensando en comprar tantas. Bueno, a desayunar todos que a las nueve en punto tenemos cita con los goblins y recordad que no es solo la revisión anual.

-¡Si, Má!- respondieron, se sentaron a la mesa y se pusieron a desayunar-.

Era algo que la familia hacia todos los años, iban a Gringotts, el banco de los goblins ha hacerse una revisión completa encantamientos, maldiciones, pociones, bloqueos... ¿era un poco paranoico? Sí, pero la posibilidad de que un heredero haya sido maldecido o controlado de cualquier forma era incentivo suficiente, a pesar de las protecciones que un heredero tiene, era mejor no correr riesgos. Así que todos los años por el mismo tiempo los cuatro iban a Gringotts para la revisiones a manos de los goblins que eran mucho más confiables que los magos.

Al acabar de desayunar los cuatro se marcharon a cambiar y se vieron en la entrada.

-¿Estáis listos?- preguntó Andraya, llevaba una túnica azul marino abierto al frente, un jersey gris ceniza, unos vaqueros negros y unas botas de piel de basilisco ( _si, basilisco, pues la familia había encontrado hace unas déca_ _das un nido de basilisco con nueve huevos intactos y la madre muerta)_ también llevaba una funda de varita en el antebrazo izquierdo y en el muslo derecho _(siempre los llevaba encima)._

Harry, Aries y Alex llevaban pantalones negros y camisetas de color verde, azul y rojo respectivamente.

\- Y recordad las varitas ocultas- dijo Andraya, por que los tres habían recibido en su séptimo cumpleaños cada uno una varita como es una tradición en la familia, y a pesar de que su núcleo aún no se adaptaba de todo a las varitas podían ir practicando y acostumbrarse a ella. Al ver que estaba todo listo cogió el traslador _(que era una rama de roble)_ , los chicos se agarraron de ella digo la palabra de activación y desaparecieron.

Aterrizaron con la gracia de la practica en una sala media, vacía y de paredes de piedra gris, Andraya se volteó a observar que los chicos se encontraban bien.

-Veo que han llegado de una pieza -una voz dijo, Andraya se volteo y se encontró a un goblin esperándolos.

-Griphook, que tu oro fluya y que la sangre de tu enemigo gotee del filo de tu espada -saludó Andraya al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza con respeto lo cual fue imitado rápidamente por los chicos.

Griphook sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes, inclino la cabeza y respondió al saludo con el propio.

-Seguidme, Bodrog os esta esperando -dijo dándose media vuelta y desapareciendo por la única puerta del lugar.

Sin perder tiempo Andraya, Alex, Aries y Harry siguieron a Griphook por los largos e intricados pasillos del banco.

Tras varios minutos de caminar en silencio, se detuvieron delante de una gran puerta gris, Griphook miró hacia atrás y volviéndose a la puerta golpeó tres veces, una voz profunda y desgastada respondió en Gobbledegook _(el idioma de los goblins)_ , al abrir la puerta y entrar se encontraron en una habitación grande al fondo había un escritorio de madera negra y sentado detrás de el estaba un goblin de aspecto mayor, delante del escritorio había cuatro sillas, a ambos lados colgadas de las paredes había multitud de armas: espadas, hachas, lanzas..., los colores de la habitación eran neutros con blancos, grises y negros.

-Bodrog, que tu oro fluya y que la sangre de tu enemigo gotee del filo de tu espada -dijo Andraya nuevamente mientras los chicos repetían el saludo.

-Andraya es bueno volver a verte, ¿estas aquí para hacer la prueba de herencia de los chicos, verdad?

-Así es Bodrog, como bien sabes al cumplir siete años además de recibir la varita nosotros hacemos la prueba de herencia por si había sorpresas.

-De acuerdo -Bodrog sacó del cajón del escritorio una hoja de pergamino, un cuchillo ritual de hoja negra y un cuenco de plata con runas grabadas- ¿Quién lo hará primero?

Andraya observo a los chicos que se lanzaban miradas y finalmente tras un acuerdo silencioso fue Aries quien avanzó y sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer se corto la palma de la mano con el cuchillo y dejó que su sangre cayera al cuenco, cuando hubo lo suficiente el corte de la mano sano instantáneamente, Bodrog cogió el cuenco y murmurando por lo bajo en Gobbledegook echo la sangre sobre el pergamino, los cinco observaron como el pergamino absorbía la sangre y se formaban palabras, tras unos minutos de silencio en el que el pergamino se alargaba pareció tener toda la información, Bodrog cogió el pergamino y al leerlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos, los chicos intercambiaron miradas nerviosos y Andraya frunció el ceño.

-Bodrog ¿hay algún problema? -preguntó finalmente.

-Ninguno -dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- debes leerlo -dijo pasando le el pergamino.

Andraya cogió el pergamino y empezó a leerlo.

 **Nombre: Aries Sirius Regis** - **Black**

 **Estatus de Sangre: Pura (padre Sangre** - **Pura) (madre Sangre** - **Pura)**

 **Padres Biológicos: Sirius Orion Black (padre); Adeline Minuit LeBeau (madre, fallecida)**

 **Padres Adoptivos: Andraya Ariadna Regis White (madre por sangre y magia)**

 **Padrinos/Madrinas: Damian Lucas Regis White; Dayana Aileen Regis White**

 **Títulos/Señoríos:**

 **·Heredero de la Más Anti** **gua y Noble Casa Black (por sangre y por magia)**

 **·Heredero de la Noble Casa LeBeau (por sangre)**

 **·Heredero de la Más Antigua y Noble Casa Zhiyan (por conquista de la Casa LeBeau)**

 **·Heredero de la Más Ancestral e Inteligente Casa de Ravenclaw (por sangre Black y elegido por magia)**

 **Capacidades y Habilidades Mágicas:**

 **·Magia Elemental Mayor del Aire**

 **·Magia Elemental Menor del Rayo**

 **·Animagus Natural (dormido)**

 **·Metamorfomago (90% bloqueado)**

 **·Telepatía (dor** **mida)**

 **·Memoria Eidét** **ica**

 **Pociones/Maldiciones/Bloqueos:**

· _ **No se han detectado poc**_ _ **iones o maldiciones de efectos negativos**_

 **·Habilidad Metamorf** **omago bloqueado por magia Black (no tiene efectos dañinos)(parcialmente bloqueado)**

 **Bóvedas:**

 **·Bóveda Familiar Black, Bóveda Familiar LeBeau (más dos bóvedas), Bóveda Familiar Zhiyan (más tres bóvedas), Bóveda Familiar Ravenclaw (más biblioteca Ravenclaw), Bóveda Familiar Regis (más la b** **óveda del fideicomiso)**

 **Propiedades** :

 **·Cuatro Casas Black (intrazables/desocupadas), Dos Mansiones (bajo fidelius/desocupadas/mal estado), Una Villa (intrazable/en ruinas), 1/4 parte de Hogwarts (por herencia), Mansión Ravenclaw (intrazable/desocupada), Castillo Ravenclaw (intrazable/desocupada), Cuatro Casas de Ravenclaw (intrazables/desocupadas), Dos Casas LeBeau (París/Desocupadas), Una Villa (intrazable/desocupada), Tres Mansiones Zhiyan (intrazables/desocupadas), Tres Casas (intrazables/desocupadas), Dos Villas (intrazables/desocupadas), Isla Roccia di Re (intrazable/bajo fidelius/ocupada), Cinco Casas (intrazables/bajo fidelius/ocupadas), Cinco Mansiones (intrazables/bajo fidelius/desocupadas), Seis Islas (intrazables/bajo fidelius/desocupadas), Castillo Regis (intrazable/bajo fidelius/ocupada)**

 **Inversiones:**

 **·Diario El Profeta 25%, Varitas Ollivanders 20%, Zonkos 30%, Madame Malkin 10%, Honeydukes 10%**

Al terminar de leer Andraya solo podía mirar fijamente el pergamino _Eso... no me lo esperaba_ pensó.

-¿Mamá? ¿Ocurre algo malo? -dijo Aries sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No es nada malo Aries solo estoy sorprendida, venga puedes leerlo.

Aries cogió el pergamino nervioso y con Harry a la derecha y Alex a su izquierda empezaron a leer, los tres alzaron las cejas mientras iban leyendo y entonces:

-¿¡Eres Heredero de Ravenclaw!? -gritaron al unísono Alex y Harry al tiempo que Aries decía- ¡Eso es genial!

-Metamorfomago, animago, elemental y telépata ¡la de bromas que podría hacer!-dijo emocionado y antes de que Andraya pudiera decir algo siguió leyendo- tengo muchas casas, demasiadas, ¿seguimos?

Harry y Alex se miraron durante unos segundos entonces Harry asintió y Alex se adelantó tomó el cuchillo y copio lo que su hermano había hecho. Bodrog nuevamente echo la sangre en un nuevo pergamino y lentamente las palabras empezaron a aparecer hasta haber acabado, Bodrog cogió el pergamino y le echó un vistazo, su ceja arqueada fue toda la emoción que Andraya pudo apreciar en su rostro antes de que le pasará el pergamino en silencio. Con un suspiro lo cogió y empezó a leer.

 **Nombre: Alexandre Remus Regis** - **Lupin**

 **Estatus de Sangre: (Mestiza) Pura (por adopción de sangre) (padre Mestizo) (madre Sangre-Pura)**

 **Padres Biológicos: Remus John Lupin (padre, hombre** - **lobo); Marlene Anna McKinnon (madre, fallecida)**

 **Padres Adoptivos: Andraya Ariadna Regis White (madre por sangre y magia)**

 **Padrinos/Madrinas: Damian Lucas Regis White; Dayana Aileen Regis White**

 **Títulos/Señoríos:**

 **·Heredero de la Antigua y Noble Casa McKinnon (por sangre y por magia)**

 **·Heredero de la Más Antigua y Noble Casa Daenys (por magia y conquista de la Casa McKinnon)**

 **·Heredero de la Más Ancestral y Leal Casa de Hufflepuff (por sangre Lupin y elegido por magia)**

 **Capacidades y Habilidades Mágicas:**

 **·Magia Elemental Mayor de la Tierra**

 **·Magia Elemental Menor de las Sombras**

 **·Animagus Natural (dormido)**

 **·Metamorfomago (bloqueado 50%)**

 **·Telepatía (dormida)**

 **·Memoria Eidética**

 **Pociones/Maldiciones/Bloqueos:**

· _ **No se han detectado pociones o maldiciones de efectos negativos**_

 **·Habilidad Metamorfomago bloqueado por magia McKinnon (no tiene efectos dañinos)(parcialmente bloqueado)**

 **Bóvedas:**

 **·Bóveda Familiar Lupin, Bóveda Familiar McKinnon (más una bóveda), Bóveda Familiar Daenys (más tres bóvedas), Bóveda Familiar Hufflepuff (más invernadero Hufflepuff), Bóveda Familiar Regis (más la bóveda del fideicomiso)**

 **Propiedades** :

 **·Una Casa Lupin (ocupada), 1/4 parte de Hogwarts (por herencia), Mansión Hufflepuff (intrazable/desocupada), Castillo Hufflepuff (intrazable/desocupada), Tres Casas de Hufflepuff (intrazables/desocupadas), Tres Casas McKinnon (Desocupadas), Una Villa (intrazable/desocupada), Tres Mansiones Daenys (intrazables/desocupadas), Cuatro Casas (intrazables/desocupadas), Tres Villas (intrazables/desocupadas), Isla Roccia di Re (intrazable/bajo fidelius/ocupada), Cinco Casas (intrazables/bajo fidelius/ocupadas), Cinco Mansiones (intrazables/bajo fidelius/desocupadas), Seis Islas (intrazables/bajo fidelius/desocupadas), Castillo Regis (intrazable/bajo fidelius/ocupada)**

 **Inversiones:**

 **·Diario El Profeta 15%, Varitas Ollivanders 20%, Zonkos 30%, Madame Malkin 20%, Honeydukes 15%**

Andraya inspiró hondo al acabar y sin decir nada pasó el pergaminos a los curiosos chicos, las reacciones fueron muy parecidas.

-No puedo creer que sea el Heredero de Hufflepuff -dice Alex sorprendido.

-Si yo soy el Heredero de Ravenclaw, ¿porqué tu no podrías ser el de Hufflepuff?

-No lo sé, simplemente estoy sorprendido.

-Bueno, solo quedó yo -dice Harry cogiendo el cuchillo y haciendo lo mismo que sus hermanos, Bodrog coge el cuenco y por última vez lo echa sobre el nuevo pergamino, al acabar de llenarse el pergamino Bodrog lo lee por encima y ya sin signos de sorpresa se lo pasa a Andraya que lo lee.

 **Nombre: Hadrian James Regis** - **Potter**

 **Estatus de Sangre:(Mestiza) Pura (por adopción de sangre) (padre Sangre** - **Pura** ) **(madre muggle nacida)**

 **Padres Biológicos:James Charlus Potter (padre, fallecido** ); **Lilian Sophia Potter (madre,fallecida)**

 **Padres Adoptivos: Andraya Ariadna Regis White (madre por sangre y magia)**

 **Padrinos/Madrinas: Sirius Orion Black; Dayana Aileen Regis White**

 **Títulos/Señoríos:**

 **·Heredero de la Más Antigua y Noble Casa Potter (por sangre y por magia)**

 **·Heredero de la Más Antigua y Noble Casa Peverell (por sangre y por magia)**

 **·Heredero de la Más Ancestral y Valiente Casa de Gryffindor (por sangre Potter y elegido por magia)**

 **·Heredero de la Más Ancestral y Astuta Casa de Slytherin (por conquista de la Casa Potter y elegido por magia)**

 **Capacidades y Habilidades Mágicas:**

 **·Magia Elemental Mayor del Fuego**

 **·Magia Elemental Mayor del Agua**

 **·Animagus Natural (dormido)**

 **·Metamorfomago (bloqueado 90%)**

 **·Telepatía (dormida)**

 **·Memoria Eidética**

 **·Parselmouth (bloqueo roto)**

 **Pociones/Maldiciones/Bloqueos:**

· _ **No se han detectado pociones o maldiciones de efectos negativos**_

 **·Habilidad Metamorfomago bloqueado por magia Potter (no tiene efectos dañinos)(parcialmente bloqueado)**

 **Bóvedas:**

 **·Bóveda Familiar Potter (más tres bóvedas), Bóveda Familiar Peverell (más cuatro bóvedas), Bóveda Familiar Gryffindor (más armas Gryffindor), Bóveda Familiar Slytherin (más Cámara de los Secretos), Bóveda Familiar Regis (más la bóveda del fideicomiso)**

 **Propiedades** :

 **·Tres Casas Potter (intrazables/desocupadas), Dos Mansiones (bajo fidelius/desocupadas/), Una Villa (intrazable/desocupada), 1/4 parte de Hogwarts (por herencia), Mansión Gryffindor (intrazable/desocupada), Castillo Gryffindor (intrazable/desocupada), Cuatro Casas Gryffindor (intrazables/desocupadas), 1/4 parte de Hogwarts (por conquista), Mansión Slytherin (intrazable/desocupada/en mal estado), Castillo Slytherin (intrazable/desocupada)Cuatro Casas Slytherin (intrazables/desocupadas), Tres Mansiones Peverell (intrazables/desocupadas), Cuatro Casas Peverell (intrazables/desocupadas), Tres Villas Peverell (intrazables/desocupadas), Isla Roccia di Re (intrazable/bajo fidelius/ocupada), Cinco Casas (intrazables/bajo fidelius/ocupadas), Cinco Mansiones (intrazables/bajo fidelius/desocupadas), Seis Islas (intrazables/bajo fidelius/desocupadas), Castillo Regis (intrazable/bajo fidelius/ocupada)**

 **Inversiones:**

 **·Diario El Profeta 25%, Varitas Ollivanders 20%, Zonkos 35%, Madame Malkin 20%, Honeydukes 15%**

-¡¿Cómo?! -exclamó Andraya sin poder contenerse.


	3. El ¿Cómo? de las Herencias

**¡Revisión! Alguien me ha dado ha conocer los errores , pido disculpas por los fallos que he tenido, los he arreglado y espero que todo este bien ahora.**

* * *

 **3\. El ¿Cómo? de las Herencias**

-¿Qué pasa? -gritaron sobresaltados los chicos.

-Esto es...como es que...-Andraya intentaba encontrar las palabras que pudiesen expresar su estupefacción.

-¡Mamá! -gritaron los tres ignorados- ¿qué esta pasando?

Sin decir nada les pasó el pergamino y se limitó a observar sus expresiones mientras iban leyendo, estaba la habitación en silencio cuando:

-¡Eres el Heredero de Gryffindor! -gritó emocionado Aries.

-¿¡Eres el Heredero de Slytherin!? -dijo sorprendido Alex.

-¡Soy dos veces Heredero de Hogwarts! -concluyó contento Harry.

-¡Un segundo! -gritó Alex tratando de hacerse oír ante el alboroto que ocasionó un Aries hiperactivo- Si Aries es el Heredero de Ravenclaw, Harry el Heredero de Gryffindor y Slytherin y yo soy el Heredero de Hufflepuff ¿eso significa...?

-¡Que somos los dueños de Hogwarts! -dijeron al unísono tras haber llegado a la compresión.

-¿Habéis terminado? -preguntó divertida Andraya por sus reacciones. Los chicos avergonzados se giraron hacia ella y le entregaron los pergaminos.

Andraya se volvió así Bodrog que estuvo en silencio durante todo ese tiempo, sostenía una pequeña esfera de luz gris en sus manos.

-Bodrog -dijo llamando la atención- ¿sabes lo que esto significa verdad? -Bodrog asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que deja sobre la mesa la esfera.

\- Lo sé muy bien pero primero deberíamos ir orden, empezaremos con el joven Aries, ¿supongo que querréis saber como es que es el Heredero de Ravenclaw? -al asentimiento de todos siguió- la ultima descendiente de Ravenclaw, Adahara, era apenas un bebé cuando sus padres murieron a causa de la "Caza de Brujas" por 1750, fue acogida por una anciana pareja de magos Sangre-Pura, a la muerte de estos cuando ella ya una joven hermosa encontró que tenía que casarse con un mago Sangre-Pura, ese mago en cuestión era Etamin Izar Black, en 1771 se casaron y tuvieron un hijo, pero la joven nunca supo de su patrimonio eres el primer Heredero de Ravenclaw en siglos -terminó Bodrog.

-¿El primero? -pregunto Aries confundido- Pero ¿el hijo de Adahara no sería el Heredero de Ravenclaw? ¿Y que pasa con los demás Black? ¿Sus descendientes?

-Eran justo lo que has dicho, descendientes no Herederos -al ver la cara de confusión no solo de Aries si no además de Alex y Harry, Andraya procedió a explicarles.

\- El Heredero tiene derecho a las propiedades, el dinero, el título a cambio de cumplir con el deber y la obligación que conlleva. En cambio un descendiente no tiene derecho a recibir ni a reclamar nada por que no han sido elegidos o no cumplen los requisitos para ser Heredero, además ser un Heredero por magia como la prueba indicaba significa que fue la magia misma la que ha elegido al Heredero por lo tanto no puede haber reclamos ya que la magia no se equivoca.

-Genial y ¿en cuanto a Hogwarts? -dijo Aries.

-Bien como ya habréis leído ¼ parte de Hogwarts te pertenece, lo que significa que podrás decidir todo lo que tenga que ver con ella, los terrenos, las clases, los profesores,los alumnos, el director, las salas... Podrás tomar decisiones que junto a tus hermanos anularan las ordenes de cualquier persona incluido cierto molesto director y también la Junta de Gobernadores -respondió Bodrog.

\- Eso suena muy bien -dijo Andraya con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Es fantástico! Podremos cambiar realmente las cosas en Hogwarts -dijeron emocionados los chicos.

\- Las habilidades como la animagia, la metamorfomagia y la telepatía pueden ser "despertadas" fácilmente con un pequeño impulso mágico y no debería ser un problema el entrenamiento al igual que la Magia Elemental. Las bóvedas de los miembros de la familia Black no podrás manejarlas hasta que te conviertas en Lord Black, La Casas de LeBeau y La Casa de Zhiyan son dos de las muchas familias exterminadas en la guerra, no hay miembros vivos por lo cual cuando llegues a cumplir los trece podrás asumir el señorío de ambas casas, y sobre Ravenclaw podrías asumir el señorío ahora teniendo en cuanta que en la época de los fundadores había un gran peligro para lo mágico era normal que un niño convertirse en un Lord por seguridad.

-Me encantaría, mamá ¿puedo convertirme en Lord Ravenclaw por favor? -pregunto Aries poniendo "Los Ojos nivel 2: Cachorro apaleado"

La esquina de la boca de Andraya se arqueo hacía arriba.

-Bien, se hará, Bodrog ¿podrías por favor...?

-Por supuesto -hizo un extraño movimiento de mano mientra murmuraba en voz baja y un pequeño cofre apareció en la mesa, era azul con bordes de bronce un águila con las alas abiertas estaba en la tapa y la cerradura tenía forma de _**R**_. Al abrir el cofre se veía un anillo de un águila de bronce, sus ojos eran pequeños zafiros y entre sus garras un zafiro más grande.

-Venga Aries, pruébalo -animó suavemente Andraya al ver la vacilación con la que miraba el anillo.

-Vamos Aries demuestra que eres Lord Ravenclaw -dijeron Alex y Harry.

Inspirando hondo Aries tomó el anillo y se lo deslizo en el dedo indice de la mano izquierda, una sensación de frescor lo recorrió mientras una clara luz azul lo envolvía, el anillo lo había aceptado.

-Entonces ¿ya esta? -pregunto Harry.

-Sí, felicidades Lord Ravenclaw -dijo Bodrog.

-Muchas gracias, Bodrog puedes llamarme Aries, ¿quién a estado al cargo de la cuenta Ravenclaw?

-Nadie, el goblin a cargo murió hace años y como la cuenta estaba inactiva nadie ha sido nombrado para cuidar de ella.

-Entonces me gustaría que Griphook se hiciera a cargo de la cuenta si no es mucha molestia.

Ahora si hubiera sido cualquier otro mago Bodrog se hubiera sorprendido pero teniendo en cuanta que estaba tratando con la familia Regis no era ninguna novedad.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó.

-Sí, estoy seguro -dijo después de ver el asentimiento de su madre.

-Se lo haré saber -Bodrog dijo con su sonrisa de tiburón, volvía atener la esfera gris en las manos- Ahora señor Alexandre...

-Llámame Alex.

-Bien Alex ¿querrás saber también como eres el Heredero de Hufflepuff?. Pandora Hufflepuff estaba huyendo de los muggles que habían incendiado su casa y asesinado a su madre por ser bruja, fue su propio padre muggle el que los llevó hasta allí, llevaba huyendo tres días estaba tan cansada que no pudo defenderse cuando los fanáticos la encontraron y la ataron, cuando la iban a matar fueron sorprendidos por un mago que hábilmente se deshizo de ellos, apenas esta consciente cuando él la cogió en brazos y se la llevó, se despertó en un cabaña en lo alto de una montaña nevada, su salvador se presentó como Cyril Abel Lupin, Pandora le explico todo lo que le había pasado y Cyril le ofreció quedarse con él, había pasado un año cuando enamorados decidieron casarse, ella le explicó su linaje y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en no decírselo a nadie ni siquiera a sus hijos, al igual que Lord Ravenclaw eres el primero de su descendencia que la magia juzgo digno de ser su Heredero.

Alex parpadeó varias veces asimilando todo y volviéndose a su madre le preguntó:

-¿También puedo convertirme en Lord Hufflepuff?

-Si, si quieres puedes hacerlo no tengo nada en contra de ello.

-Bodrog -llamó Alex- ¿importaría...?

-En absoluto -con un movimiento de la mano el cofre de Ravenclaw cambió, ahora era amarilla con detalles en negro en la tapa estaba el escudo de un tejón negro sobre un fondo amarillo, la cerradura tenía forma de _**H**_. Al abrir el cofre se veía un anillo de un tejón de obsidiana con ojos de topacio naranja y sujeta entre sus patas llevaba un ámbar.

Inspirando profundamente y como Aries deslizo el anillo en el dedo indice de la mano izquierda, sintió una sensación de paz y tranquilidad y una luz amarilla lo envolvió, el anillo lo había aceptado.

-Bueno -Alex soltó- me ha aceptado.

-Gracias Capitán Obvio, si no nos lo dices no nos enteramos -dijeron sarcásticamente Aries y Harry, Alex les lanzó una mala mirada.

-Bodrog, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que Griphook se hiciera cargo de la cuenta de Hufflepuff por favor.

-Se lo haré saber -sonrió Bodrog, había vuelto a coger la extraña esfera gris- Y ahora...

-¡Me toca!¡Me toca! -gritó emocionado Harry.

-¡Harry modales! Primero la explicación -regaño suavemente Andraya.

-Joooooo -se quejó Harry haciendo un lindo puchero mientra Aries y Alex se reían.

-Iremos rápido -dijo Bodrog- Airlia Gryffindor tenía un hermano mayor llamado Eryx que quedó mal lesionado en un altercado con muggles, ella se dedicó a cuidarlo lo mejor que pudo pues era la única persona que tenía, pero las heridas eran demasiado graves para ella que era joven e inexperta y acabó muriendo, pasaron meses cuando tuvo un romance con Hardwin III Potter y acabó embarazada, al enterarse de la noticia Hardwin decidió casarse con ella, pocos fuera de la familia sabían de la ascendencia de la joven Airlia, un secreto que se mantuvo con el paso de los siglos.

Hubo un momento de silencio tras la historia en la que cada persona de la habitación se encontró deliberando lo que habían escuchado.

-Entonces...¿puedo probarme el anillo ya? -la voz de Harry sacó a todos de sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa Andraya asintió a Bodrog.

Con un movimiento de mano el cofre cambio, ahora era de un rojo sangre con detalles en oro, un rapante león dorado en un fondo rojo estaba en la tapa, la cerradura tenía forma de _**G**_.

Harry cogió inmediatamente el anillo, era de oro con la cabeza de un león con ojos de rubí sostenía entre sus fauces abiertas un rubí mayor y se lo deslizo en el dedo indice de la mano izquierda, una sensación de calor lo asaltó al tiempo que una luz roja lo envolvía, Harry sonrió e iba a preguntar que pasaba con el anillo de Slytherin cuando el cofre volvió a cambiar, era verde esmeralda con detalles de plata, en la tapa estaba la imagen de una serpiente de plata erguida en un fondo verde, la cerradura tenía forma de _**S**_. El anillo tenía a una cobra real de plata enroscada alrededor de una esmeralda, siguiendo un instinto Harry se puso el anillo en el mismo dedo en el que se había puesto el anillo de Gryffindor, una sensación fría lo atravesó a la par que una luz verde lo envolvía, el anillo lo había aceptado, Harry miró sorprendido como los dos anillos se fundían como uno solo.

-Es por precaución -dijo Bodrog- si quieres mostrar un anillo en especifico solo tienes que imaginarlo y aparecerá, también podréis hacerlos invisibles con solo quererlo.

-Guay -dijeron los chicos.

-Muchas gracias Bodrog, ahora visitaremos algunas bóvedas -Andraya se volvió hacia los chicos- tened en cuenta que no podremos visitarlas todas así que elegid bien.

Los tres niños se miraron entre ellos y tras un acuerdo silencioso, se volvieron a Andraya y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-Queremos visitar las bóvedas de los fundadores.

-No me extraña, nos vemos Bodrog -Andraya se despidió y con los chicos siguiéndola se dirigieron a los carros, primero visitaron la bóveda 007 de Slytherin no había mucho dinero, de hecho estaba casi vacía excepto por unos cuantas pilas de galeones y un par de artefactos oscuros.

En segundo lugar visitaron la bóveda 006 de Ravenclaw tenía mucho dinero y artefactos mágicos pero la verdadera sorpresa era la biblioteca Ravenclaw, debía tener más de 10.000 libros, Andraya tuvo que literalmente arrastrar a los tres chicos con la promesa de que podrían llevarse unos pocos libros y que volverían otro día, al final acabaron cogiendo cada uno 20 libros.

Seguidamente visitaron la bóveda 005 de Hufflepuff que tenía mucho dinero, varios artefactos mágicos y varías plantas extrañas las cuales muchas de ellas estaban extinguidas o eran muy difíciles de conseguir.

La última bóveda que visitaron fue la 004 de Gryffindor que tenía una gran cantidad de galeones, varios artefactos, armaduras, muchas armas e increíblemente La espada de Gryffindor la cual los chicos querían coger de inmediato pero Andraya lo impidió – Hasta que no recibáis las clases de lucha con armas no.- les dijo.

Al haber terminado sus asuntos los cuatro usando un traslador volvieron a Roccia di Re, los tres chicos nada más llegar se despidieron de su madre y prácticamente volaron a la biblioteca llevando los libros de Ravenclaw con ellos, Andraya sabiendo que no los iba a ver hasta la comida lanzo un _**tempus**_ vio que eran las nueve, se dirigió a su despacho a paso lento cavilando toda la información que había recibido en Gringotts, apenas consciente de haber llegado a su despacho entró y se sentó en uno de los sillones que se encontraba frente a la chimenea,

 _Esto puede cambiar muchos planes_ pensó _necesito saber la opinión de Damian y Dayana en cuanto a estos giros._

Con estos pensamientos Andraya cogió un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y empezó a escribir.

 **Y aquí esta por fin el capítulo tres, lamento mucho la espera, faltan pocos capítulos para Hogwarts :D y ahora La Pregunta (El Silencio caerá cuando se haga la pregunta) Sorry, he estado viendo _Doctor Who_ y no pudo evitarlo, una serie buenísima la recomiendo. Ahora en serio (no hagas el chiste, no hagas el chiste).**

 **Yo: ¿A qué casa creéis que irán los tres? ¿Serán leones, tejones, cuervos o serpientes?**

 **¿?: ¿Por qué preguntas si al final vas a hacer lo que te de la gana?**

 **Yo: ¡Sidian!**

 **Sidian: ¿Qué? Pero si es verdad, siempre haces lo mismo, por cierto ¿no me presentas?**

 **Yo: Argh, esta bien, amigos/as, damas y caballeros, magos y brujas, semidioses y...**

 **Sidian: ¡Qué me presentes!**

 **Yo: ¡Que ya voy! Bueno, esta es Obsidiana mejor conocida como Sidian, es una loba con mucho temperamento y...**

 **Sidian: Tiene gracia, que lo digas tú.**

 **Yo: ¡Y esta básicamente para molestarme!**

 **Sidian: ¿Sabes que soy parte de ti, verdad?**

 **Yo: ...**

 ** **¡Adiós!** _ _Azabache.__**


	4. Noticias y fantasmas

**¡Revisión! Alguien me ha dado ha conocer los errores , pido disculpas por los fallos que he tenido, los he arreglado y espero que todo este bien ahora.**

* * *

 **4\. Noticias y fantasmas**

Han pasado un mes desde la prueba de herencia en Gringotts y desde que Andraya escribió la carta a sus hermanos preguntándoles sus opiniones, tanto Damian como Dayana decidieron que sería mejor hablar en persona y como sus trabajos no le permitían hablar en cualquier momento quedaron en verse en cuanto ambos estuviesen libres en dos meses.

Era por la mañana y en la biblioteca Regis se encontraba Andraya en un cómodo sillón leyendo un libro cuyo título era _Ο κόσμος της αρχαιότητας: Θεοί και Μαγεία_ **(N/a: según el traductor de Google sig. El mundo de la Antigüedad: Dioses y Magia)** cuando escucho un batir de alas, levantó la mirada y observó como Horus, el halcón blanco de Dayana se acercaba, cuando cogió lo que traía se marchó inmediatamente, Andraya se dio cuanta de que era un trozo de periódico y una pequeña nota, _¿Te lo puedes creer? No hagas locuras._ Es lo único que decía, curiosa desenvolvió el periódico y se fijo que era El Profeta apenas había leído el titular cuando sintió que el corazón se le saltaba un latido.

 **¡Fuga en Azkaban! ¡Sirius Black ha escapado!**

 **Cómo lo habéis leído, Azkaban la oscura y temible cárcel de la que nadie había sido capaz de escapar ha tenido su primera fuga, el prófugo en cuestión es nada más y nada menos que Sirius Black infame mortífago y mano derecha de El-Qué-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Hemos recibido noticias de que la fuga tuvo lugar hace un mes exactamente, en el Ministerio de Magia el actual ministro Cornelius Fudge ha declarado que habían planeado atrapar a Black en el plazo de un mes evitando asustar "innecesariamente" al público y llamando así la atención de Black, no es un secreto que Black fue el culpable del asesinato de los Potter, siendo un espía en la última guerra y haciéndose pasar por amigo, Black fue capturado solo dos días después y encontrado culpable de traición a James, Lily y Harry Potter, y el asesinato de Peter Pettigrew y doce muggles. ¿Cómo ha conseguido escapar? ¿Fue gracias a poderes que aprendió de El-Qué-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? ¿Cómo logró eludir a los dementores, los horripilantes carceleros de Azkaban?**

 **Seguiremos atentos a más noticias, sigan con nosotros.**

 **Anna Light**

Andraya había leído la noticia unas cuatro veces antes de que se hundiera en ella, con rapidez salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a su despacho con los pensamientos difusos el Profeta todavía en sus manos.

-¡Mipsy! -llamó y con un ruido sordo apareció un elfo doméstico.

-Ama Draya, ¿que puede hacer Mipsy por usted?

-Tengo que salir inmediatamente y necesito que vigiles a mis niños, asegúrate de que coman, que no estén todo el rato en el campo de quidditch y avísales que no volveré hasta... por la tarde.

-Mipsy entiende, hará lo que ha dicho Ama Draya. -con un pop desapareció.

Andraya se dirigió entonces a la chimenea cogió un poco de polvos flu se metió en la chimenea y gritó -Ministerio de Magia Italiano -y en una explosión de fuego verde desapareció.

 **Hace un mes, el día de la prueba en Gringotts, en Azkaban.**

Gritos, murmullos, carcajadas, insultos, alaridos era lo que se podía oír normalmente en Azkaban hasta que llegaban los carceleros, entonces todo quedaba en silencio,el ruido era ahogado por el frío y miedo que tales seres provocaban. Los dementores acababan de pasar su segunda ronda diaria por la zona alta donde los peores prisioneros estaban y era allí donde el prisionero 24601, también conocido como Sirius Black, se encontraba allí o eso parecía pues en lugar de un preso había un perro negro esquelético.

 _Se merecía estar allí_ eso es lo que todos pensaban, incluido el mismo, sabía que se merecía estar allí, se merecía el hambre y la sed, por que por su culpa sus mejores amigos, su familia había muerto. Por su culpa Harry había quedado huérfano, Harry su cachorro, lo más parecido a un hijo que jamás hubiera pensado que tendría desde que cogió a Harry en brazos por primera vez sintió felicidad y celos, desde aquel momento quiso tener su propio hijo, quiso experimentar la felicidad que prácticamente emanaba James, incluso había llegado a imaginar a Harry y su propio hijo creciendo juntos como hermanos, pero la guerra impidió que pudiese hacer realidad su sueño.

-Aún puede hacerse realidad ¿sabes?

Canuto se quejó, justo lo que necesitaba oír la voz de su amigo muerto, se acurruco aún más en la esquina intentando ignorarla.

-Canuto me duele que me estés ignorando -dijo la voz de James Potter.

Canuto se tensó y lentamente se volvió hacia la voz mirando directamente a...a... una alucinación, ¡sí, eso es! ¡una alucinación! Definitivamente había perdido la cabeza.

-No soy una alucinación Canuto, y lo de haber perdido la cabeza...bueno mejor lo dejamos. -Canuto se movió y en su lugar había un hombre de aspecto enfermizo, se le podía contar las costillas sin problemas, estaba extremadamente pálido y sucio, tenía el pelo negro largo y enredado y la mirada vacía.

-James...-murmuró incrédulo, su voz estaba ronca por la falta de uso.

James sonrió tristemente a su amigo -Eh, Sirius, ven a darle un abrazo a un viejo amigo, pulgoso.

Apenas término de decir aquello cuando Sirius se lanzó encima y lo abrazó fuertemente, las lágrimas fluyendo, liberadas después de tanto tiempo de dolor.

James no dijo nada solo se limito a abrazar a su hermano en todo menos en la sangre y a esperar a que se tranquilizará. Después de lo que parecieron horas Sirius logro recuperar el control de sus emociones.

-James...¿cómo...tú...?- balbuceo confundido.

-¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? Fue gracias a unas personas muy..."influyentes". Ah por cierto Lily me dijo que te entregará un mensaje ya que no podía venir es y cito textualmente: "SIRIUS BLACK SERÁ MEJOR POR TU PROPIO BIEN QUE ABANDONES ESE ESTÚPIDO AUTO-ODIO Y ESE SENTIMIENTO DE CULPA SIN SENTIDO O VOLVERÉ PARA MALDECIRTE CADA DÍA SI ES NECESARIO" -terminó James con una sonrisa. Sirius estuvo en silencio un minuto hasta que encontró su voz.

-Parece que el temperamento de Tiger Lily no ha cambiado. James...

-Escucha Sirius -lo interrumpió James- Lamento tanto no haber venido antes pero incluso con la influencia de ellos no ha sido fácil reunir la energía necesaria para traerme, eso y que Allá el tiempo corre de otra manera. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decir y la primera y más importante es: No tienes la culpa. Yo no te culpó. Lily no te culpa. ¿Porqué te culparías tu Sirius? Solo dos personas son culpables de nuestra muerte y tu no eres ninguna de ellas, así que por Lily y por mí quiero que dejes de culparte.

-Gracias James -murmuró Sirius con un nudo en la garganta, parpadeó varias veces para deshacerse de las lágrimas traicioneras cuando una frase le llamo la atención- James dijiste que dos personas son las culpables de tu... de vuestra...

-Nuestra muerte si, y esas personas son Peter, el pequeño cobarde que nos traiciono y Albus muchos-nombres Dumbledore.

-¿Dumbledore? -preguntó confuso- ¿Porqué...?

-Dumbledore no es tan bueno como como parece, es un bastardo manipulador, además de que por su culpa estás aquí.

-¿Yo...Qué?

-No puedo decirte ahora, cuando puedas quitarte los bloques entenderás. También tengo que decirte que saques tu pellejo pulgoso de esta celda y salgas de Azkaban ahora mismo.

-¿Qué me escape de Azkaban? Lo dices como si fuera sencillo.

-Lo es, o al menos lo será. Será por la noche, yo te avisaré. Cuando salgas de aquí pasará poco tiempo antes de los conozcas -de repente James sonrió enormemente- estoy deseando ver tu cara cuando los veas y ni hablar de Lunático. Hablando de Lunático cuando salgas y os volváis a ver quiero que le des un mensaje de mi parte.

Pasaron las horas y antes de que Sirius se diera cuanta era de noche, la hora de escapar había llegado. Estaba ansioso, en esos minutos en los que esperaba que James le diera la señal se le pasaron por la cabeza mil formas en las que las cosas saldrían mal. Había bombardeado a James a preguntas las cuales respondió pocas, muchas veces le decía que todavía no había llegado el momento de conocer las respuestas.

De repente sintió el frío que avisaba de la llegada de los dementores a hacer su ronda, transformado de nuevo en Canuto, esperó a que se alejarán.

-Están lo bastante lejos -dijo James apareciendo de repente- venga Canuto, es el momento. -dicho esto atravesó la pared y fue.

Canuto se acercó a los barrotes de su celda y estando tan delgado no le fue difícil meterse entre los barrotes y salir, tras lo cuál echó a caminar manteniéndose alejado de las otras celdas e ignorando los delirios de los prisioneros.

-¿El perrito esta escapando? ¡Huye perrito! ¡HUYE! -gritó Bellatrix Lestrange, la compañera de celda continua de Sirius, antes de echarse a reír como una demente.

Sirius ignorando a su loca prima fue descendiendo más y más hasta llegar a la zona más baja de la prisión donde se encontraba la entrada, pero obviamente no iba a tener tanta suerte y antes de que llegará a la puerta un auror doblo la esquina y se quedo directamente frente a Sirius, el auror se volvió extremadamente pálido antes de murmurar -Un...un grim – Sirius recordando que en ese momento era Canuto erizó el pellejo de la espalda y gruño fuertemente enseñando los dientes y el auror cayó desmayado como un saco de patatas.

Rápidamente se acercó hasta el auror inconsciente y cogió su varita con la boca y se apresuró a salir de allí. Al llegar a la entrada vio a James apoyado contra la puerta nervioso, al ver a Canuto se enderezó y dijo -Ya era hora, vamos -se volvió así la gran puerta y puso sus manos sobre ella, con un expresión de profunda concentración la magia vibró a su alrededor antes de que se abriera la puerta.

James salió seguido de Canuto, afuera el cielo oscuro y los fuertes vientos traían presagio de tormenta, el mar chocaba con violencia contra las escarpadas paredes rocosas.

-Perfecto ¿no crees? -dijo James en voz alta para hacerse oír por encima del viento y el ruido de las olas- dentro de treinta minutos se desatará una de las mayores tormentas del año, es el momento idóneo para escapar.

Canuto gimoteó y con James se acercó a la zona de desembarqué y se quedó mirando con recelo el mar.

-Tranquilo Canuto -dijo James leyéndole sus pensamientos- todo saldrá bien, usaremos mi energía.

Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar James se abalanzó sobre el, la sensación era la misma que tenía cuando pasas a través de un fantasma solo que esta vez iba acompañado de un aumento increíble de energía.

 _ **Eso ha sido raro**_ pensó Sirius.

 _ **Oye más raro es estar en tu cabeza, ¿cuándo ha sido la última vez que has ordenado por aquí?**_ Dijo James.

 _ **¿James, eres tú?**_

 _ **No, soy tu subconsciente que ha aparecido solo para decirte que eres idiota**_ comentó sarcásticamente James.

 _ **Es agradable saber que sigues siendo el mismo, y ahora ¿qué ha pasado?**_

 _ **Fácil, me he "fusionado" temporalmente a ti para que así seas más fuere y puedas llegar a la costa vivo**_ respondió James. _**Y ahora basta de cháchara que parecemos viejas.**_

 _ **Bien, a nadar**_ pensó Sirius antes de tirarse a las frías aguas.

Cuando Canuto llegó a la orilla la tormenta ya se había desatado, cansado, congelado y hambriento se dirigió hasta el bosque, camino durante varios minutos (aunque parecieron horas) "hablando" con James,este estaba intentando distraerlo con pequeñas tonterías, hasta que llegó a un claro y se arrastro hasta la sombra de un árbol donde se desmayo con la voz de James Potter llamándole preocupado.

 **Hello, my friends! Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo de Tres Reyes en Hogwarts y ahora es momento de las preguntas...**

 **Sidian: Estas las haré yo: ¿Qué les pareció la aparición de James Potter en la historia? ¿Y el encuentro entre James y Sirius? ¿James se quedará o no lo volveremos a ver? Tienes que mejorar tus preguntas**

 **Yo: Lo que sea, bien nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

 **Sidian: Por cierto, a ver si alguien adivina la pequeña mención sobre Los Miserables , Arrivederci miei amici**

 **¡Adiós! _Azabache_**


	5. Casi respuestas y vagando sin rumbo

**¡Revisión! Alguien me ha dado ha conocer los errores , pido disculpas por los fallos que he tenido, los he arreglado y espero que todo este bien ahora.**

* * *

 **5\. Casi respuestas y vagando sin rumbo.**

Estaba cálido es lo primero que noto Sirius, tanto tiempo en una pequeña, fría y oscura celda había hecho que olvidará la cómoda y confortable sensación de una cama, estaba tan a gustó que empezó a gruñir cuando noto una mano que lo sacudía del hombro, se revolvió molestó queriendo dormir más pero a quien intentaba levantarlo no parecía importarle.

-Sirius... -lo estaban llamando- despierta... - esa voz le era familiar- hablar... -tenía la sensación de que era importante pero...- ¡CANUTO! ¡Nos vamos a perder el desayuno por tu culpa!

Eso si funciono, se levantó como un resorte enrollado en las sabanas cayendo de forma estrepitosa al suelo, maldiciendo intentó levantarse y con dificultad se quitó las sabanas, solo entonces de se dio cuenta de James que estaba parado divertido observando con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Mal despertar? -preguntó.

-James... -Sirius abordó en un abrazo a su amigo- Creí... que era un sueño...yo... -balbuceó.

-Tranquilo, hay muchas cosas que debes saber, vamos al salón a hablar.

-¿El salón? -preguntó confuso, solo entonces se dio cuenta de su entorno, se encontraban en una gran habitación blanca, una gran cama matrimonial gris y negro, un sofá color ceniza, un par de sillones de color granate cerca de una chimenea, una alfombra verde y dorada, una pared estaba ocupada por una gran estantería llena que llegaba al techo, un gran armario negro, había cuatro puertas, una azul oscuro, una verde esmeralda, una roja escarlata y una gris oscura. También se fijo en que llevaba una camiseta blanca, pantalones negros, se sentía más limpio que en años.

-Bonito ¿verdad? -dijo James al verlo observar la habitación- la puerta azul llevaba al baño, la verde es un laboratorio de pociones con todo lo necesario, la roja, mi favorita, es una sala de entrenamiento totalmente equipada y la gris es la puerta de salida. Este sitio es enorme, uno puede perderse camino a la cocina.

-James ¿qué es este sitio? ¿dónde estamos?

-Ah, las respuestas deben esperar ahora debemos llegar al salón, sígueme.

James con Sirius siguiéndole abrió la puerta gris que daba a un pasillo desierto, las paredes como en la habitación eran blancas con el suelo gris, caminaron hasta llegar a la parte superior de una gran escalera bajaron en silencio, al llegar a la base Sirius se fijo en varias puertas a ambos lados, llegaron delante de unas grandes puertas de roble abiertas, entraron en lo que Sirius dedujo que era el salón que curiosamente era igual que las sala común de Gryffindor solo que más grande, y allí sentada en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea estaba Lily Potter leyendo un libro.

-Lily... -murmuro Sirius sorprendido-

Como si lo hubiera oído Lily levanto la mirada y al verlo sonrío, dejando el libro se levantó y se acercó hasta ellos -Oh, Sirius... -dijo abrazándole- me alegro de volver a verte, a pasado tanto tiempo, vamos a sentarnos.

Lily cogió a James y Sirius del brazo y los arrastró hasta la chimenea donde se sentaron en los cómodos sillones, hubo un minuto de cómodo silencio hasta que la curiosidad de Sirius lo rompió.

-James, Lily ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Si James no era un fantasma como ha podido ir a verme? ¿Porqué no antes? ¿Porqué tenía que escapar ahora? ¿Qué pasa con Dumbledore? James dijo que... - la diarrea verbal de Sirius fue cortada por Lily.

-¡Sirius! Se que tienes muchas preguntas, pero iremos lentamente y de una en una, ¿De acuerdo? -al asentimiento de Sirius, Lily respondió.

-Estamos en "A' Cheum" **(N/a: Según Google traductor significa El Paso)** , lugar de transición para las almas que dejaron Tìrn nam beò **( N/a: Y una vez más Google Traductor nos dice que significa La Tierra de los Vivos en gaélico escocés)** Esta es La Casa Unión, cuando necesitamos decirle algo a los vivos, algo de información o un mensaje, venimos aquí pues es aquí donde las almas llegan cuando aún no les toca abandonar a los vivos.

-De acuerdo...- dijo Sirius tras la avalancha de información cuando algo le llamo la atención- Espera, si no estoy muerto y aquí solo llegan los que deben recibir un mensaje ¿Cómo ha podido James ir a verme a... a Azkaban?

-He podido ir gracias a el poder y la influencia de unos... "conocidos" y no pude ir antes porque dijeron algo de esperar el momento oportuno -intervino James.

Sirius quería preguntar quienes eran esos "conocidos" pero por el tono de James sabía que no obtendría respuesta.

-También tienes que obviamente cumplir tu deber como padrino -dijo James _y como padre_ pensó _aunque aún no lo sepas._

-Harry...Oh, Merlín James, Lily yo... abandone a Harry, se lo entregue a Hadrig.

-Sirius, tu no tienes la culpa -lo tranquilizó Lily- no habrías podido negarte, si habría que culpar a alguien es a Dumbledore.

-¿Dumbledore? -Sirius empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza- ¿Cómo podría el tener la culpa?

-Dumbledore te echó un hechizo de compulsión bastante fuerte para que actuaras de forma imprudente y entregaras a Harry y además hay que añadir que fue él el que hecho el _**fidelius**_. -le dijo James.

-¿Qué él qué? -gritó Sirius furioso, de haber oído esto de cualquier otra persona no le hubiera creído pero estos eran James y Lily, no le dirían de no estar seguros.

-Hay muchas cosas de debes saber pero ahora no podemos decirte, porque tu ya las sabes solo que lo has olvidado, mejor dicho te han hecho olvidar.

-¡Esa... maldita cabra senil! Cuando le ponga las manos en cima... - maldijo Sirius en voz alta durante unos minutos.

-Sirius... -le cortó Lily cuando este había empezado a divagar sobre llegar a usar los más oscuros hechizos de su familia sobre la "cabra senil"- a pesar de que me agrade la idea del hechizo que hace que las personas sientan arañas arrastrándose por debajo de su piel, hay cosas más importantes de que hablar.

-Lo siento Lily -se tranquilizó Sirius- dijisteis que me han hecho olvidar pero ¿cómo podéis saber?

-Aquí uno oye bastantes cosas -dijo James- hemos estado atentos a todo lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico.

-Sirius las manipulaciones de Dumbledore llegan a extremos que no creerías, ese "hombre" si se le puede llamar así, ha controlado, dirigido y destruido tantas vidas por su llamado "El Bien Mayor", muchas personas han sufrido por su culpa -era obvio el disgusto y la rabia de Lily en ese punto-. Adeline y tú, Remus y Marlene, Frank y Alice, y muchos más, todo porque cree saber lo que es mejor y que tiene el derecho de dirigir la vida de los demás.

Hubo un momento de silencio tras el discursó de Lily, por mucho que lo intentará Sirius era incapaz de llegar a los recuerdos que afirmaban las palabras de Lily y James.

-Canuto... -lo llamó James- Cuando despiertes debes buscar un lugar seguro pero no te quedes mucho tiempo, no te preocupes solo será un mes hasta que las cosas más o menos se arreglen, hasta ese momento mantente oculto y no te hagas notar.

-¿Por qué debo esperar un mes? -preguntó confuso Sirius.

-Porque es el tiempo en el que los idiotas incompetentes del ministerio darán a conocer que te escapaste. -dijo Lily.

-Canuto -dijo seriamente James- quiero que cuando vuelvas tengas una larga conversación con Lunático, pero no debes decirle que has hablado con nosotros al menos aún no. Y también debes... -se interrumpió James alzando la mirada al techo y frunciendo el ceño como si escuchara algo que no le gustase, Sirius miró a Lily para encontrarla de la misma forma. James suspiró -. Se acaba el tiempo, debemos ir rápido -dijo James observando con determinación a Sirius- Canuto sabes que no me arrepiento de haberte elegido como padrino de Harry, eres mi mejor amigo, joder eres mi hermano y por eso esperó que no te aparezcas aquí por las malas hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

James y Lily se levantaron como Sirius que tenía un nudo en la garganta que no creería que le dejará hablar -James...Cornamenta... -dijo débilmente. James sabiendo como se sentía se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo que devolvió como si le fuera la vida en ello. Cuando se separaron James le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, entonces Lily dio un paso adelante y lo abrazó durante unos segundos antes de retirarse con una suave sonrisa -Oh vamos -dijo burlonamente James- no me digas que el gran Sirius Black esta su momento del mes.

-¡James! -lo regaño Lily pero sonrió cuando Sirius soltó una carcajada como una ladrido. De repente la sala comenzó a hacerse borrosa y Sirius sintió como si algo lo estuviera jalando hacia atrás, tuvo miedo pero las tristes y nostálgicas sonrisas de James y Lily le dijeron que había llegado la hora de despedirse. Abrió la boca pero las palabras no querían salir, todo se volvió oscuro, lo último que oyó fueron las palabras de James -No es un adiós para siempre Canuto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Crees que estará bien -preguntó Lily preocupada.

-¿Sirius? Por supuesto, es un perro viejo bastante duro.

-James, parecía un cadáver, de no ser por que hemos estado observando no creería que era Sirius.

James suspiró- Lo se Lily, cuando fui a verlo solo quería ir a sacar la mierda a golpes de Crouch y Dumbledore, pero al menos ahora las cosas deberían ir fácilmente.

-Eso espero -murmuró, de repente Lily sonrió ampliamente- Oh estoy deseando que pase ya un mes para que Sirius pueda ver a Harry y conocer a Aries y Alex.

James sonrió- Va estar muy bien de eso no hay duda, esos tres son unos diablillos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sirius se despertó con el ruido del trino de los pájaros, parpadeando lentamente se encontró tumbado debajo de un árbol parecía estar en una especie de cama improvisada de mantas gruesas y cálidas, a su sensible olfato de Canuto llegó el maravillosos olor de la comida. A un par de metros de donde se encontraba había una mochila negra y enfrente un magnífico plato de bistec que parecía recién hecho con una nota al lado se transformo y la cogió, decía: _Canuto, dado que te queda un largo mes por delante te hemos hecho este pequeño regalo, la mochila tiene el encantamiento de extensión indetectable, el hechizo encogedor y el hechizo peso pluma en el encontrarás comida para todo el mes y un par de extras. Ya sabes la contraseña._

 _Atte. Sr. Cornamenta y Sra. Ruber (Sra. Cornamenta)_

Cuando terminó de leer Sirius sonrió ante el gesto de James y Lily y transformándose de nuevo en Canuto comió con gran ansia el bistec, después de acabar el primer plato de comida decente en años se puso a revisar la mochila, recordando lo que decía la nota puso la mano sobre la mochila y empujando un poco de su magia en ella dijo: -Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. -al abrir y revisar la mochila se dio cuenta de que James y Lily no bromeaban sobre que había alimento para un mes, también encontró varias prendas de vestir, antiguas ediciones del diario El Profeta y otras revistas tales como El Quisquilloso y, lo más importante, una varita al verla supo inmediatamente que era su varita al cogerla sintió calor extenderse por su cuerpo.

-Madera de roble negro, 28 cm y Fibra de corazón de Dragón -murmuró recordando cuando hace ya demasiados años como esa varita lo había elegido.

Ya habiendo pasado demasiado tiempo allí Sirius decidió irse le hecho encogió la mochila, se transformo en Canuto y echó a andar por el borde del bosque.

 _Un mes, eso es lo que dijeron, un mes tengo que esperar, si me ayuda a llegar a Cervatillo y entender que esta pasando esperaré._ Sirius pensó mientras se alejaba.

 **¡Chan, Chan! OoO**

 **Yo: Y aquí un nuevo capítulo de _Tres Reyes en Hogwarts_ , buff me costó un poco escribir esto.**

 **Sidian: ¿Solo un poco? Cuando casi habías acabado el capítulo lo releíste como cuatro veces, dijiste que no te convencía y lo borraste todo ¡y eso fue ayer por la tarde!**

 **Yo: Si, bueno, yo ya tenía claro el tipo de encuentro y conversación que iban a tener los Potter y Sirius, pero cuando lo escribí me di cuenta de que no encajaba con lo que había pensado.**

 **Sidian: Al menos has acabado el capítulo para hoy. No hay que hacer esperar a los lectores.**

 **Yo: En el siguiente episodio ...eh en el siguiente capítulo: Andraya se presenta en el Ministerio de Magia Italiano ¿por qué? Habrá que esperar para saberlo. Se cumplirá el plazo de un mes ¿Se reunirá Sirius con Harry? ¿Llegará a conocer a su hijo y al hijo de Remus? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Sidian: Arrivederci miei amici**

 **¡Adiós! _Azabache_**


	6. Preparativos y Explicaciones

**6\. Preparativos y Explicaciones.**

Andraya no perdió tiempo al llegar al Ministerio y se dirigió directamente al despacho de su hermano, muchas personas le saludaron alegremente Andraya se limitó a sonreír y a despedirse apresuradamente pues tenía prisa.

Finalmente llegó a una puerta con la inscripción _Ministro de Magia: Damian Regis_ Andraya golpeó la puerta tres veces antes de entrar sin una esperar invitación; el despacho era grande de paredes color verde menta con varios cuadros de antiguos ministros, una alfombra azul oscuro con bordados en oro, una gran estantería llena de libros que cubría la pared izquierda, en la pared derecha había un armario de licores y en la pared de enfrente de la puerta había un gran ventanal que dejaba entrar mucha luz natural, en la esquina derecha sentado en un escritorio de roble se encontraba Damian que observaba a Andraya con curiosidad.

Damian Regis era un hombre imponente, de 1.83 m. tenía el físico de un nadador y un color bronceado perfecto, sus facciones era afiladas, duras, su pelo negro con reflejos azules era corto y algo revuelto como si acabará de dar un paseo por la playa, sus ojos eran del característico violeta de la familia aunque de un tono más oscuro.

-Andraya, ¿ha pasado algo? -preguntó al levantarse, llevaba una camiseta azul marino, unos pantalones negros y unas botas de piel de dragón.

Sin decir nada Andraya le entregó El Profeta que tenía apretado en su mano y se limitó a observar su reacción, a medida que iba leyendo sus cejas se arquearon hasta el punto de que parecía que se fueran a escapar de sus rostro. Al acabar suspiró con los ojos cerrados al tiempo que se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. Luego miró a Andraya antes de decir -Necesitas whisky de fuego -volvió la mirada a El Profeta con el ceño fruncido- Y yo también lo necesito -suspiró.

Se dirigió al armario de licores y regresó con una botella de whisky de fuego y dos vasos llenos, entregó uno a Andraya que rápidamente tomo un trago largo.

\- Así que... ¿fue hace un mes? -preguntó Damian.

-Sí justo el día de la prueba en Gringotts, es como si hubiera sido planeado, ¿porqué ahora Damian? Han pasado seis años ¿porqué ha elegido escapar ahora? ¿Y cómo lo hizo?

\- No sabría decirte Andraya -suspiró Damian- No creo que sepamos por que eligió escapar ahora, eso es algo que tendríamos que preguntarle directamente y el como lo hizo... Bueno, sabemos que a los magos que se encuentran en su forma animaga no les afecta los dementores como lo haría a otra persona. Así que supongo que se transformo para escapar.

\- Y entonces ¿qué? ¿nadó hasta la costa? ¿con el tiempo que había? -preguntó incrédula.

Damian se encogió de hombros -Es lo único que tiene sentido, a menos que haya recibido ayuda externa lo cual es poco probable. -se quedó es silencio unos minutos.

-Andraya ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? Tú siempre creíste que era inocente...

-Es inocente -lo interrumpió Andraya segura- Tú no puedes saberlo Damian porque no los conociste como yo, aún hoy lamento no haber luchado más por quedarme en Inglaterra y demostrar la inocencia de Sirius -se lamentó.

-No es culpa tuya, hiciste lo que pudiste, no podías desobedecer una mandato directo del Cabeza de Familia, si lo hubieras hecho...

-Lo sé, lo sé la magia familiar me habría castigado. Pero aun así si solo hubiera hecho más...

 _[flashback] [Hace 6 años]_

 _Histérica. Ese era el estado que definía a Andraya en esos momentos, acababa de recibir un mensaje de un compañero Inefable del departamento de Misterios que decía que "Sirius Black ha sido encontrado culpable de traición y portar la Marca Oscura" y que fue "sentenciado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban"._

 _Andraya acababa de arreglarse a toda prisa mientras se dirigía al salón para coger el Flu al Ministerio, pensaba exigir la liberación de Sirius, cuando escucho su nombre, al girarse se encontró a Leandro Regis, su abuelo. Este tenia un asombroso parecido con Damian con la excepción de su color de pelo era castaño en el que se notaba apenas ligeramente algo de gris._

 _-Abuelo es una sorpresa verte aquí -y vaya que lo era, Leandro Regis odiaba con pasión el Ministerio Mágico Inglés de hecho el intentaba no acercarse a Inglaterra a menos que fuera necesario._

 _-Lo sé Andraya, pero tengo algo importante que decirte._

 _-¿Es muy importante? El caso es que ahora mismo tenía que..._

 _-Andraya -dijo firmemente- Esto no te va a gustar pero es necesario.- Andraya le lanzó una mirada confusa.- Yo Leandro Vicenzo Regis, Cabeza de la Familia Regis llamó a la magia familiar para que Andraya Ariadna Regis White hija de mi Casa, cumpla mi mandato: Debes abandonar Gran Bretaña de inmediato y volver solo en diez años, únicamente podrás ir a Gringotts para las revisiones y nada más, no podrás interferir en asuntos de Gran Bretaña hasta el momento de que puedas regresar. Así he dicho y así será._

 _Andraya solo podía observar en un silencio conmocionado a su abuelo._

 _-¡Abuelo! ¿Qué...?_

 _-No puedo explicarte ahora Andraya, solo te diré que tu abuela sabe que de ser así._

 _Okey, si antes estaba sorprendida ahora lo estaba confundida, no era un secreto bien que Melani Regis era una vidente, pero no cualquier vidente no, era Un Oráculo, y la líder del Consejo de Delphos. El hecho que que Melani haya intervenido demostraba que había motivos superiores para hacer el mandato, claro eso no significaba que tenía que gustarle._

 _Andraya miró fijamente a su abuelo y con un secó asentimiento de cabeza se dio la vuelta para arreglar las cosas e irse de Gran Bretaña, de hecho no estaría nada mal regresar a Roccia di Re._

 _[Final del flashback]_

Andraya parpadeo repetidamente y miró a Damian frente a ella.

-Menos mal -dijo- te estuve llamando varias veces durante unos cinco minutos.

-Estaba recordando cuando el abuelo Lean hizo el mandato.

-Andraya, ¿Aries ya sabe? -preguntó intuyendo la respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -exclamó- No lo sabe **ni** lo sabrá, al menos hasta que encuentre a Sirius y hablé con él.

-¿Y cómo piensas encontrarlo?

-Bueno... estaba pensando en una poción de localización por sangre, si no hay complicaciones debería poder encontrar a Sirius mañana.

Damian asintió ante la idea con aprobación - ¿Y después de eso?

-Curación. -respondió segura- Es lo primero y una vez que quitemos de en medio el tema de sanar y la verificación de pociones, hechizos y maldiciones, podemos hablar de lo importante.

-Es un buen plan, supongo que no planearás llevarlo a Roccia di Re.

-No, al menos aun no. Quiero tratar los temas principales con él antes de tener que enfrentarlo a los chicos.

-De todos modos -dijo Damian sonriendo- El Ministerio de Magia Italiano estaría encantado de ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

Andraya sonrío enormemente y la abrazó con fuerza -Muchas gracias por todo, fratello. **(En Italiano sign. hermano)**

-De nada piccola sorella. -dijo suavemente Damian. **(En Italiano sing. pequeña hermana o hermanita)**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eran las diez cuando Andraya regreso a Roccia di Re, lo primero que hizo fue comprobar a los chicos, estos se encontraban en salón familiar tumbados frente a la chimenea sobre un montón de cojines unos cuantos libros esparcidos alrededor, estaban riéndose probablemente planeando una broma si sus sonrisas maliciosas eran una indicación.

Tras comprobarlos Andraya se dirigió a la segunda planta, a la biblioteca. La Biblioteca Regis era una de las más grandes del Mundo Mágico, dividida en seis pisos la biblioteca contaba con más de 15 millones de ejemplares de libros de todos los temas posibles y en cualquier idioma que desees. Al entrar en la biblioteca Andraya se situó en el centro y habló con claridad:

-Magia de la Sangre, Pociones.

Al instante una luz plateada salio del lado noroeste de la primera planta planta, y vio como un viejo libro salia volando directo hacia ella, la encuadernación era de cuero viejo y bastante simple, negro y con las palabras _Sanguinem potionibus aliquibus colliserint_ **(N/a: Del latín, según nuestro querido amigo Google Traductor sig. Pociones de Sangre)** escritas en plata. Ya con el libro se dirigió a la tercera planta donde se encontraba el laboratorio de pociones, laboratorio que era con diferencia mucho mejor que en Hogwarts, era abierto y luminoso, la temperatura se mantenía regulada en todo momento y estaba siempre aireado.

Una vez allí Andraya cogió todos los ingredientes necesarios, preparó las herramientas y puso a preparar la poción. Fue cuatro horas después que Andraya terminó al ser una poción bastante complicada no podía ponerla en conservación, se estiró sintiendo los músculos del cuello tensos. Lanzando una última mirada a la poción, se marchó del laboratorio planeando encontrarse con los chicos y pasar un buen divertido juntos. No sería hasta mañana que la poción estuviera totalmente terminada y pudiera usarla para encontrar a Sirius.

Solo un poco más Sirius pensó aguanta hasta mañana, puedo asegurarte que todo irá bien.

* * *

 **Yo: ¡Sigo viva! No sabéis cuanto lamento no haber actualizado pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo además hubo otras cosas...**

 **Sidian: Esa es una tonta excusa para no haber actualizado y lo sabes**

 **Yo: Si no recuerdo mal fuiste tú quien me dio esa "tonta excusa"**

 **Sidian: … ¿No te estás olvidando de algo?**

 **Yo: Sí, si, tu cambia el tema pero tienes razón, este capítulo es más corto porque... bueno porque es para lo que me a llegado.**

 **Sidian: Brillante *comenta con sarcasmo* Bueno en este capítulo vemos un poco de la interacción de Andraya con su hermano Damian y un flashback que explica porque Andraya esta atada de manos en cuanto a lo que ocurre en Gran Bretaña.**

 **Yo: En el siguiente capítulo el reencuentro de Andraya y Sirius, además de Sirius aprendiendo todo lo que ha pasado y descubriendo a los pequeños Tres Reyes.**

 **Sidian: Arrivederci miei amici**

 **¡Adiós! _Azabache_**


	7. Viejos encuentros y Noticias sorprendent

**7\. Viejos encuentros y Noticias sorprendentes.**

Era temprano, tanto que el sol aún no había salido pero Andraya ya estaba despierta, los nervios no la habían dejado dormir bien, la impaciencia por lo lento que avanzaba la noche se hizo notable en el momento en el que los niños se habían ido a dormir y se quedó sola con sus inquietudes.

Había tomado un desayuno ligero en su habitación antes de dirigirse al laboratorio de pociones, la poción tenía un color y una consistencia parecida al mercurio, estaba perfectamente hecha. Andraya cogió una pluma negra, era parecida a las plumas de sangre de Gringotts pero sin la necesidad de utilizar la sangre del que escribe solo lo que asimila, y la sumergió en el caldero al instante la poción fue disminuyendo absorbida por la pluma hasta que el caldero estaba vació, cogió con cuidado la pluma y noto que estaba caliente. Acercó la pluma esta un pergamino en una esquina de la mesa y al posarla encima empezó a escribir. Cuando acabó y cogió el pergamino no pudo evitar resoplar.

-De todos los lugares, eliges precisamente ese -dijo en voz alta- Eres demasiado predecible.

Guardando el pergamino en el bolsillo de su chaqueta se aseguró de tener todo preparado antes de salir.

-¡Mipsy! -llamó y con un ruido sordo apareció el elfo doméstico.

-Ama Draya, ¿qué puede hacer Mipsy por usted?

-Voy a estar fuera por el resto de la mañana por asuntos importantes y necesito que vigiles a los chicos, cuando despierten diles que no volveré hasta tarde.

-Mipsy cuidará de los jóvenes amos, ¿la ama Draya necesita algo más antes de irse?

-No, eso es todo, gracias Mipsy.

Andraya se dirigió hasta la entrada del vestíbulo principal, allí suspiró con fuerza y agarrándose la muñeca izquierda dijo -Manoir Blanc.

Con la sensación de ser aspirada por un tubo, Andraya aterrizó en un portal, una vez se sacudió de encima la molesta sensación se acercó a las grandes puertas de la mansión pero antes de que pudiera tocarlas se abrieron de golpe rebelando un "pequeño" ejercito de elfos domésticos.

-¡La pequeña Ama Draya ha vuelto! -gritó uno antes de pudiese reaccionar tenía a un montón de entusiasmados elfos alrededor de ella, sonriendo Andraya les saludo uno por uno, hacía dos años que no pasaba por la mansión Blanc en Francia y estaba sinceramente contenta de ver a todos los elfos.

-Bueno -empezó después de un largo saludo- voy a tener a un viejo amigo aquí, así que si pudierais preparar la habitación de invitados principal lo agradecería mucho. -ni siquiera terminó de hablar cuando cuatro elfos desaparecieron para arreglar dicha habitación- Okey, **a todos** no pueden decirle nada del invitado ni de lo que pasé aquí a Aries, Alex y Harry, ¿entendido? -un coro de síes le respondió.

Andraya se volvió a un elfo en particular y sacó el pergamino de su chaqueta y se lo entregó. -Rennt, necesito que vayas a esta dirección, allí deberías encontrar a un hombre llamado Sirius Black, o un perro negro grande, lo primero dile que te envió yo y que no creó que sea culpable, que necesito hablar con él urgentemente y que puedo proporcionarle un lugar seguro, si acepta tráelo ante mí.

Rennt asintió y tras leer una vez desapareció, dejando caer el trozo de pergamino donde se podía leer claramente: _Gran Bretaña, Hogsmeade, Casa de los Gritos._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sabía que elegir ese lugar era probablemente una mala idea, Sirius era consciente de ello pero después de haber vagado de un lado para otro durante las últimas tres semanas era un alivio poder quedarse en un sitio sin preocuparse de si alguien se dio cuenta de él y llamó a los aurores.

Había llegado a La Casa de los Gritos hace tres días los cuales se las paso arreglando el viejo y destartalado lugar para hacerlo al menos un poco habitable, ahora mismo se encontraba tumbado en la cama mirando fijamente el techo como si este tuviera las respuestas que tanto ansiaba. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando oyó el sonido inconfundible de una aparición saltó de la cama varita en mano adoptando una posición defensiva, como ex-auror las viejas costumbres tardaban en morirse. Parpadeó confuso al encontrarse a un elfo doméstico que llevaba una especie de traje de mayordomo totalmente negro, tenía en la esquina superior derecha una cresta que le era familiar.

-Señor Sirius Black me envía Ama Draya para decirle que ella no cree que sea culpable que necesita hablar con usted inmediatamente y que puede proporcionarle un lugar seguro ¿Acepta venir conmigo?

Sirius estaba sorprendido pero rápidamente el entendimiento llegó a él, _Con qué por esto debía esperar un mes_ pensó. Recogió la mochila de el lado de la cama, no se había separado de ella en ningún momento.

-Acepto ir contigo -dijo al tiempo que se enderezaba. El elfo se acercó y poniéndole la mano encima desaparecieron de allí.

Una vez superado la molesta sensación Sirius pudo fijarse que se encontraba en un salón grande de colores Gryffindor, en el frente había dos cómodo sofás en forma de U y unos sillones delante de un televisor plasma con DVD y varias consolas de juego, a un lado había una estantería lleno de libros muggle que reconoció como los que Remus había intentado hacerle leer una vez y justo detrás de los sofás a lo largo de la pared había un gran escritorio de media luna con una silla giratoria de oficina en el centro, también tenía tres pantallas de ordenador.

-Gracias por traerlo Rennt, yo me hago cargo a partir de ahora -dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró a Andraya que no había visto en ocho años, no había cambiado mucho lo único que era diferente era su expresión ahora era más relaja menos sombría claro que tenía que ver el hecho de que la última vez que la había visto fue después de un combate contra mortífagos le había dicho que por motivos urgentes tendría que abandonar el país de inmediato y que no sabía cuando volvería pero que intentaría mantenerse en contacto y luego despareció por un año. Ya no tenía ese aire desconfiado y peligroso ni la mirada fría y calculadora, pero Sirius no se engañaba sabía que a la menor señal de peligro se convertiría en la impasible guerrera que tantas veces había visto en la batalla.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Sirius -dijo acercándose, por impulsó se adelantó a la abrazó con fuerza, ella se puso rígida y tras unos instantes le devolvió el abrazo vacilante.

-Andraya... -suspiro, había extrañado tanto a su querida "hermana", recordaba cuando habían bromeado James y él sobre haberla adoptado como hermana y merodeadora honoraria. Cuando se separaron Andraya tenía los ojos húmedos y le dirigió una triste sonrisa.

-Hay mucho que hablar, y como buena anfitriona te dejo elegir el tema de conversación.

-Peter -Sirius dijo inmediatamente su expresión oscureciéndose. Andraya perdió igualmente la sonrisa y con actitud sombría indicó que se sentarán para poder conversar de forma adecuada.

-Él era el verdadero Guardián Secreto -fue lo primero que dijo- quiero decir todos sabían como de cerca estábamos James y yo, sería obvio que yo sería el Guardián y Peter... ¿quién pensaría que el pequeño Peter era el Guardián? ¿quién duraría del pequeño y tímido Peter? ¿quién creería que Peter, un Gryffindor, un Merodeador sería un mortífago? -su voz estaba tan llena de rabia que Andraya suavemente puso su mano sobre su hombro, Sirius le lanzó una mirada antes de inspirar hondo y luego soltar el aliento.

-Sirius esa noche... cuando fuiste a Godric's Hollow y cogiste a Harry ¿puedes decirme qué pasó después? -preguntó con cuidado Andraya.

-Estaba tan furioso... quería correr tras Peter, darle caza por haber entregado a James y Lily pero Harry me necesitaba, así que me preparé para irme a mi casa, ya había subido a mi moto cuando Hadrig apareció y me dijo que por ordenes de Dumbledore tenía que llevarse a Harry, me opuso le dije que era su padrino, que yo me haría cargo de él, pero insistió y... yo iba a coger a Peter y luego iría a buscar a Dumbledore y le diría que iba a cuidar a Harry como hubiesen querido Dumbledore, no podía cazar a Peter con Harry así que se lo entregue a Hadrig, después de dos días de perseguir a Peter logré acorralarle en un pequeño callejón muggle, el empezó a gritar acusándome de haber traicionado a James y Lily y luego utilizó un hechizo, no sé cual fue y todo el callejón había volado, lo vi escabullirse transformado en rata, yo... empecé a reír simplemente todo era demasiado para mí, cuando recupere el control me di cuenta de que me acababan de lanzar a una celda en Azkaban sin una sola palabra. -terminó Sirius en tono cansado. Andraya había estado en silencio durante todo el relato, estaba furiosa pero empujo esa rabia hacía atrás pues había asuntos más importantes entre manos.

-Sirius hay muchas cosas importantes que debes saber pero no puedo decírtelas sin que antes te hayas hecho una prueba en Gringotts.

Sirius quería saber de inmediato todos los hechos ocurridos desde que lo metieron en Azkaban pero comprendiendo el punto de Andraya se mordió las preguntas y asintió a regañadientes.

 **Más tarde en Gringotts**

Sirius estaba temblando de pura rabia, sujetaba el pergamino con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. _Tanto tiempo, ¡esa maldita cabra adicta a los caramelos de limón me ha estado manipulando todo este tiempo!_

Poción reguladora de magia, poción de lealtad, poción inhibidora de razonamiento lógico, encantamiento de odio hacia Slytherin, encantamiento de odio hacia Severus Snape, encantamiento de odio hacia las Artes Oscuras, encantamiento de lealtad a Albus Dumbledore, encantamiento de lealtad a La Orden del Fénix, encantamientos de olvido-bloqueo de memorias, maldición Imperius... todo eso decía el pergamino y todo fue hecho por Dumbledore.

Desde el primer día de poner un pie en Hogwarts lo había "controlado" a base de las pociones y los encantamientos, una vez que llegaron a Gringotts con un traslador se encontraron a Griphook que acceder a hacerle una comprobación a Sirius, ahora se dirigía a la sala donde Andraya había decidido esperar, la encontró sentada en un sillón su expresión relajada aunque golpeaba impacientemente el pie con frustración. Al llegar frente a ella le tendió el pergamino y pudo observar como su expresión se endurecía, al acabar de leer simplemente asintió con la cabeza y sin una palabra cogieron el traslador de vuelta a Manoir Blanc.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Al llegar a la mansión y llamar a uno de los elfos domésticos para un pequeño tentempié Andraya procedió a explicarle lo que había ocurrido durante esos seis años que paso en Azkaban, le contó como el idiota de Fudge se había convertido en ministro, la cantidad de leyes anti-hombres lobo que se había aprobado, el ataque que sufrieron Frank y Alice en esto tuvo que detenerse para convencer a Sirius de que no era culpa suya lo que hiciera Bellatrix y que el no tenía nada que ver. Y finalmente llegó a la parte que más ansiosamente esperaba Sirius: Harry, le contó de como había seguido el rastro mágico de Harry hasta Privet Drive nº4, de como McGonagall y Hadrig habían observado como Harry era dejado en el umbral de la puerta por Dumbledore y de los encantamientos que este había echado a los habitantes de la casa. Le contó sobre como había burlado las salas de Dumbledore y cogido a Harry para cuidarlo, y ahora venía contar la parte complicada o al menos lo era para Andraya: Alex y Aries.

-Sirius ¿recuerdas cuando Remus y Marlene McKinnon estuvieron juntos desde sexto año? -pregunto Andraya.

-Sí, -dijo confundido Sirius- sobre todo porque James y yo los encerramos a los dos en una aula vacía durante cinco horas y cuando salieron ya eran novios.

-Bien y que durante la guerra había desaparecido..

-Lo recuerdo, Lunático esta fatal, estaba convencido de que era por su pequeño problema peludo a pesar de que Marlene lo sabía desde hace años.

-Desapareció no solo por su seguridad... si no también por la de su bebé.

A Sirius se le desencajó la mandíbula y sus ojos se abrieron como platos -¿Su bebé? ¿Cómo el de ella y Lunático?

-Exactamente, ella estaba feliz y preocupada cuando se enteró de su embarazo, feliz por tener un hijo del hombre al que amaba y preocupada por la intolerancia que había contra los hombres lobo, sabía que Remus estaría preocupado y que si el bebé nacía con la maldición se odiaría a si mismo y por eso se marchó.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto Andraya? -preguntó sorprendido Sirius.

-Porque ella contactó conmigo, unos meses después de el nacimiento de su hijo Marlene sen encontró en medio de un ataque de mortífagos, antes de que pudiera ponerse a salvo la alcanzó una oscura maldición que drenaba el núcleo mágico y desgastaba físicamente a la persona, la contra-maldición era efectiva solo si era lanzada al instante. Marlene sabía que no iba a sobrevivir más de cuarenta y ocho horas, así que contactó conmigo, ella sabía de Lily y Alice siendo madres y no quería darles preocupaciones al tener que cuidar de otro niño y por eso me llamó, yo era Inefable y una buena duelista, además de tener dinero y un lugar adecuado para poder cuidar a un niño yo era su mejor opción. Cuando la encontré la maldición casi había acabado con ella, lo último que me dijo fue: "Se llama Alexandre, Alexandre Remus Lupin, se que lo cuidarás y harás de él una gran persona".

Cuando Andraya terminó su explicación todo quedó en silencio, Sirius sentía la cabeza pesada con toda la información que había recibido en la últimas horas, era increíble creer que Lunático tenía un hijo y que Andraya los había criado junto a Harry. Cuando levanto la mirada se dio cuenta de que Andraya no había terminado de explicárselo todo.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó.

Andraya vaciló solo unos segundos pero inmediatamente se controlo y empezó:

-¿Recuerdas cuando se presentaron aquellos aurores franceses en el ministerio, por todo eso de la alianza?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza con un extraño nudo en la garganta.

-Bien y tu empezaste a coquetear con esa auror y salisteis un par de veces, y luego ella volvió a Francia y no os volvisteis a ver. Anthony Delacour quien es un amigo y jefe del Departamento de Aurores, me llamó poco más de un año después me dijo que era peligroso mandar lechuzas a Gran Bretaña y que yo era la apuesta más segura, verás Adeline _(el nombre de la auror)_ era la última de una noble familia que tenía varios enemigos y que el bebé estaría en peligro...

Andraya siguió hablando pero Sirius no escuchaba nada más, había dejado de prestar atención desde que se menciono al bebé. Un bebé, tenía _un hijo._ ¡Plaf! Parpadeó repetidamente mientras se frotaba la mejilla que le picaba.

-¿Me acabas de dar un bofetada? -preguntó incrédulo.

-No reaccionabas a tu nombre. -fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo es él? ¿Sabe de mí? ¿Como se llama? -preguntó de carrerilla.

Andraya sonrió y dijo -Esta en Roccia di Re, se parece a ti aunque mas centrado, sí sabe ti y se llama Aries. -paró un momento pareciendo considerar una cosa- Yo... lo nombre su nombre completo es Aries Sirius Regís-Black. -le sonrío enormemente a Sirius y dijo -Y tú los verás a los tres mañana.

* * *

 **Yo: Hey, ¿qué tal? ¿cómo estáis en este maravilloso día? Antes que nada ¡Lo siento mucho! No era mi intención tardar tanto en actualizar, no tengo excusa y lamento decir que es más probable que pase lo mismo dentro de poco.**

 **Sidian: Ignorarla, se ha tomado cuatro tazas de café seguidos. Y en este nuevo capítulo de _Tres Reyes en Hogwarts_ el encuentro de Sirius y Andraya y Sirius se entera de lo que paso en su ausencia y descubre sobre su sobrino Alex y su hijo Aries, y ya por fin en el siguiente capítulo el primer encuentro de los chicos y Sirius que esto ya se ha alargado más de lo que creía.**

 **Yo: ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo no se lo pierdan!**

 **Sidian: Arrivederci miei amici**

 **¡Adiós! _Azabache_**


End file.
